Tobyn-Creepers?
by wolverrina
Summary: Tobyn (Toby Martyn) fanfic about a strange creeper infestation... My first fanfic I'm in love with Tobyn so I thought'd I write some Tobyn for y'all (what's with the american accent? oh well) I thought it would be short but it's actually turning into something! Enjoy! T just to be safe.
1. Creepers

**Hello! I am Wolverrina and this is my first fanfic! I am in love with Tobyn so yeah here *gives fanfic* enjoy! They always have had a creeper thing going on so yeah... anyway! hope you enjoy! please send me a review if you liked it, or you loved it, or if for some reason you wanna make me cry and you hate it... *sniffle* actually do that and I'll punch you. Lol jk! Anyway read on!**

**Tobyn-Creepers?**

**Toby's POV**

Toby woke to the sound of explosions. _What has Martyn done now? _"TOBY!" he heard Martyn scream_. Oh Notch._

"Martyn? Are you ok?" He heard more explosions. _This can't be good._ "Toby! Help!" _What has he done…? _Toby sprinted out of the tent he shared with Martyn grabbing his sword, Derek and twisted round trying to locate Martyn.

"Martyn where are you!?"

"Toby! Toby! Please! Help me!" More explosions boomed from near the rubber tree farm. Toby charged off towards the sound hoping to Notch Martyn was ok.

**10 minutes earlier….**

**Martyn's POV**

"Cause all the blocks just form this way see, hmmm hmm hm hm hmmm" Martyn sang as he wandered through the forest. He loved his forest, then again why wouldn't he? He was a Forest Spirit wasn't he? The King of all Saplings? Of course he loved his forest! As he walked tree roots formed under his feet cushioning his strides. Suddenly he glimpsed a green blur out of the corner of his vision. _Was that a creeper? It didn't look like something from the forest… _He heard a hissing noise from behind him. _CREEPER! _The creeper blew him on top of a tree cushioning his fall. "Damn" he mumbled picking up his emerald sapling sword and eating a cooked pork chop. He hated creepers. _Where's Toby when I need him? _Suddenly he heard more hisses. _Shit! _Martyn jumped out of the tree and starting to run back towards the InTheLittleCorp base screaming his head off

"TOBY!". He heard more hissing from all around. _Where were all these damn creepers coming from!?_

"Toby! Help!" More creepers blew up around him making him stumble. _Herobrine! Where are they all coming from!? _Martyn heard a hiss from directly behind him turning around just in time to see the creeper blow up.

"Toby! Toby! Please! Help me!" he screamed as he lay on the ground next to the crater on 2 hearts. _I can hear the creepers coming... oh Notch, Toby! Help me! _Just as Martyn was about to pass out he heard footsteps of the human kind sprinting towards him.

"Martyn! Oh Notch! What happened!?" Toby picked him up while Martyn half unconscious rested his head against Toby's chest mumbling a single word before passing out completely.

"Creepers"

**Toby's POV**

"Bloody hell Martyn why are you always getting hurt?" He sighed as he jogged back to the base. Martyn mumbled something about cookies and snuggled into Toby's chest. _How did I end up looking after him? He's older than me and definitely more powerful. Oh well I don't mind, he's kinda cute when he's in trouble, wait! What am I thinking! I'm straight! I don't like Martyn that way! Do I….? _Toby blushed and felt very conflicted as he laid Martyn down on his bed and went off to find some more food.

**Did ya like it! Did ya like it! Yeah I know it's reallllly short but I'm typing my fingers off! Please send me a review!**


	2. Not Him Again!

**(Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long I've had some extreme writer's block on this! Now you're gonna see the end to this chapter and be like, seriously? That's the best you got? It's so used! Well, I know but I just had nothing so I'm going to try to make this work for me it will be different from the normal one. I'm going to try to make this original as possible! Anyway please enjoy!)**

**Later when Martyn woke up….**

**Martyn's POV**

Martyn eyes flickered as he woke with a throbbing headache and sore legs. _What happened? _Toby stirred from where he lay on the floor having gone to sleep there the night before.

"Martyn! You're ok!" he cried as he grabbed Martyn in a hug. Martyn winced.

"I won't be much longer if you keep crushing me like that"

"Oh sorry" said Toby blushing and quickly releasing Martyn to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Toby asked with concern.

"No Toby I'm fine just tired and sore."

"Are you sure Martyn? Are you absolutely sure?" _Gosh Toby how worried were you?_

"I'm sure Toby, I'm fine"

"Ok, uh Martyn?"

"Yes Toby?"

"What actually happened yesterday? All I heard was explosions, you screaming for me and then I found you almost dead in a creeper crater"

"Oh…. Well I don't know exactly what happened Toby, I was just walking through the woods when a creeper blew up behind me then there was millions of creepers chasing me! So I don't know… It reminded me of. Well. The Survival Games…" Toby winced. He never had quite gotten over Martyn killing him when they were the last two standing.

"H-how so?" Toby asked shakily.

"You remember when Ridgedog spawned like a million creepers around us when we were one of the last teams? Like that. Actually almost exactly the same all these creepers just spawned randomly." Toby gulped.

"Oh dear, you don't think…." Martyn shook his head furiously.

"No Toby! Don't even think it! It can't be Ridgedog! It just can't! He's stuffed up our lives enough!" Martyn jumped to his feet, swayed a bit feeling dizzy then righted himself and charged out of the tent.

"Martyn wait! Come back! Where are you going?" Toby yelled after him.

"I'm going to Honeydew Inc. They'll know if something is up!" Then he turned and kept running through the forest, past Sjips Co and through the gate of Honeydew Inc. with Toby trailing behind.

"Hello? Anybody home!" Martyn ran over to the dorm finding no one inside and continued on into the factory.

"Anybody here!" he yelled up the flying hole making shore to not fall down into the basement.

"Hello? Who's there" Simon called out from the top floor.

"It's Martyn and Toby!" Martyn yelled back.

"Oh, okay hang on a minute" A few minutes later they saw 3 figures descending from above. Lewis, Simon and Duncan. They look very confused. Lewis touched down first.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked as the other dropped beside him.

"Well…. We aren't exactly sure." Replied Martyn uneasily.

"What he means to say is that we think Ridgedog is back" The other three gasped and Duncan shuddered.

"Shut up Toby! We're not completely sure, just an unusual amount of creepers spawned at random in the same area yesterday in the forest nearly killing me and Toby" Simon appeared worried while Lewis and Duncan relaxed. Toby just looked hurt at the fact Martyn had yelled at him.

"Guys don't worry I'm sure it's nothing. Creepers aren't a rare mob, they're everywhere. It probably just seemed like there was tons" Lewis said.

"Besides" said Duncan fiddling with a little device.

"There's been no unusual mob activity in ages according to these readings. How many creepers did you see?"

"Well technically we saw like 5, But! There were at least 50 explosions going off in the forest all around us like someone was flying along just spawning in creepers. Just like what Ridgedog did to Martyn and I in the Survival Games" They all shuddered at the name. Suddenly Martyn felt a burning sensation and half collapsed on the ground.

"Martyn! Are you ok?" Toby knelt down next to him while the other just stared at him. Martyn looked into Toby's eyes.

"They're burning Toby, the trees are burning" He said tears in his eyes. He could hear their screams in his mind. He clutched at his head and started sobbing. Lewis dashed outside and ran straight back in.

"The whole forest is on fire!" Martyn screamed and writhed in Toby's arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Toby yelled dropping Martyn and running outside before running back inside.

"We have to go save them or he'll die!"

"Oh he'll be fine! Don't worry about your boyfriend Toby; you need to save your concern for later!" They all whipped around to find Ridgedog leaning against the Wall of Machines. Toby blushed furiously and yelled;

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm straight!" Ridgedog just chuckled and tapped his temple. _Toby?_

"You forget I can read thoughts. Now, are you all ready for The Survival Games 2? Too late!"

They all yelled as Simon disappeared.

"Oh Christ" said Duncan as he vanished soon followed by Lewis. The last thing Martyn saw before blacking out and being teleported was Toby looking down at him spluttering and blushing furiously. _Toby?_

**(Thanks for reading! Yeah I know Hunger Games! How original right? Well there will be a few unforseen twists! Hah! Anyway please Rate and Review for me! Thank you to everyone who has read this and everyone who has made a review! All your support is so great!)**


	3. AN Apologies

**Quick little update for purpose of you not going insane! I have had extreme and I mean like proper extreme writer's block and now I've gone and overwhelmed myself with like three fanfics to write at once and whoa! I am seriously starting to hurt my fingers but I'm gonna put up a new chapter or two in each by the end of this week I swear! I am seriously annoyed with myself for starting so much at once and posting irregularly! But starting today that shall change! I will be posting them on specific days starting two days from now! So I hope you aren't too mad at me for me spazzing out with my updating! Anyway! I will see you all next chapter! Also I'm writing a message depending on which fanfic you read this on.**

Tobyn readers! I know that I have been really slack and this is my worst case, I'm so damn sorry! After I post this I'm going to start writing my next chapter straight after! It should be ready tomorrow or day after! Until next time, catch ya later!


	4. Let The Games Begin

(**Hey guys I know it's taken forever and a day for me to update and I am truly sorry! But finally here it is! Ta Da! Oh and thanks to all whom have reviewed!)**

**Toby's POV**

Toby opened his eyes slowly, sat and looked around himself. _What the Nether happened?_ Toby suddenly remembered. _Martyn! Oh Notch I hope he's ok!_ Then he started blushing as he remembered what else had happened before they were teleported. _What was Ridge talking about? Reading my thoughts? I'm straight for Herobrine's sake! Oh whatever, guess I better look around._ Toby slowly stood up to find himself in a cell of sorts made of iron bars. In a cell to his left he could see an unconscious form slumped in the corner. He looked to his right to find a similar form. He looked across the hall from his cell to find purple eyes watching him. He jumped and swore clutching his heart as Rythian Enderborn moved into the light of the torch in the hallway between them.

"By Notch, Rythian. You scared the Nether out of me!" Rythian chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Toby didn't mean to" Toby sighed and grinned.

"It's ok just don't stare at someone with purple glowing eyes out of the shadows, it can be a little freaky sometimes" He smiled to show Rythian he was joking.

"Sorry, so do you know what happened or where we are?" Toby paled.

"It's Ridgedog, he's back. He took myself, Martyn, Simon, Lewis and Duncan at Honeydew Inc. Where we are? I assume some holding facility waiting for the Survival Games to start" He shrugged. "So what happened to you? Did he get Zoey?" Rythian frowned darkly.

"Zoey and I were in the magic room so he got her too" He shook his head. "Hasn't he screwed with us enough? Hey, who's next to you?" Toby looked to his left carefully trying to see any distinguishing features. Eventually he made out a pair of goggles on their head.

"Well this is Duncan and" he turned to the other cell and squinted closely. His eyes widened as he saw who the other person was. "And uh this is Martyn" He cleared his throat glad of the shadows hiding his slight blush. "So um, who's next to you?" Rythian pointed to opposite Duncan and said;

"That's Sips" He pointed to the other cell. "And there's Zoey" He sighed and leaned back against the stone wall behind him. "So you say Lewis and Simon were taken too? I guess that makes sense. Do you think the pairs will be relatively the same?" Toby shrugged.

"I hope so, hey Rythian when we do go out there truce? Until death match that is" Rythian nodded.

"Might as well" Toby sighed.

"I guess we have to turn back into monsters hey? Why is this so amusing for him? Why kind of sadistic bastard is he?" Rythian shrugged and was about to reply but was interrupted by a groan coming from Duncan's cell.

"What the Nether?" Duncan groaned clutching his head as he sat up. He looked around. "Oh hi Toby, Rythian. Fancy seeing you here" Toby grinned.

"I feel the need to say I told you so Duncan" Duncan grinned.

"I guess you do have that right" Rythian looked between them quizzically.

"You knew this would happen?" Toby shook his head.

"Not really but Martyn and I were attacked by like fifty creepers in the woods like how it was in the other Survival Games, we got suspicious and headed to Honeydew Inc. Where mister scientist here said there was no unusual mob activity and that it was impossible. Correct me if I'm wrong Duncan?" Duncan grinned sheepishly.

"He's a God, he's above science" Rythian chuckled.

"One of the reasons I prefer magic" Duncan glared at the mage.

"Oh and you predicted this happening did you?" Rythian glared back.

"No you idiot, if I did I would have told everyone. Instead of trusting those silly little machines of yours!" They continued to bicker until a groan came from Sips' cell.

"What in the name of dirt happened?" He sat up to find the other three looking at him.

"Welcome to the party Sips" said Toby sarcastically. "You just woke up in time to stop these two arguing like an old married couple to which I am eternally grateful for"

"Oh shut up Toby" said the two in question.

"So Sips how did Ridge get you?" Rythian asked him. Sips groaned.

"He showed up in the factory while Sjin and I were trying to fix the sorting machine" There was a groan from the cell on the other side of Sips.

"You mean while _I_ was trying to fix the sorting machine" Came the muffled voice of Sjin. "You just sat there with a martini watching." Toby chuckled. After about fifteen minutes everyone in the surrounding cells was awake. Ridge had taken Rythian, Zoey, Duncan, Hannah, Lewis, Simon, Sjin, Sips, Nilesy, Minty, Teep, Ravs, Toby and Martyn. The last two sat in an awkward silence avoiding each other's gaze while the others talked. Another ten minutes later they all heard an iron door open and close and the sound of footsteps. They all fell silent. Ridgedog had arrived.

"Glad to see you're all awake! Now, I will let you know on your pairs then teleport you to the cornucopia where the Survival Games shall begin! Now! Here are the pairs" He pulled out a scroll and read as follows;

Rythian Enderborn – Zoeya Blazeborn

Hannah Owler – Duncan Wrench

Lewis Torcher – Simon Dwarfson

Teep Archer – Ravs Caber

Minty Minute – Nilesy Poolson

Sips Dirtson – Sjin Paulson

Martyn Littlewood – Toby Totally

"Now! Let the Survival Games begin!" They were all teleported to their starting positions and the countdown from thirty began. Toby looked to his left to find Martyn staring back at him.

"Martyn!" He stage whispered. "Centre or book it?" Martyn pointed into the forest behind them.

"Safer to run!" He whispered back. "Remember what Sjin did last time!" The countdown was at five by now and the two readied themselves to run into the forest. The lightning boomed and the invisible barriers holding them in place vanished as the Survival Games began for a second time.

And Martyn and Toby ran into the forest like bats out of hell.

**(So what'd ya think? I know some of the last names weren't very creative… but did you get all the references? Specifically the Lewis Torcher one? If you don't know it don't worry it's a slightly older one. Anyway see you next chapter! Please review!)**


	5. AN Quick Break

Hi guys im having technical difficulties with my computer. im having to write this on my tablet so no grammar whatsoever. Im taking thismgolden oppurtunity for a week or two break so I can catch up on writing. Im publishing this on all my running stories so you all know. Sory for badmspelling but my tablet is hard to type on properly. Dont worry I will be back real soon but I ned to get my shit together with my homework and writing! So see you al soon! Bye! -Wolverrina


End file.
